Calypso Titan Montoya To High School
by DemigodOfStories
Summary: Imagine when Calypso Titan Montoya goes to High School. This is Rated T. There's a few swears, so don't read if you don't like swears. I'm tired of how Annabeth is the good girl and Calypso, Reyna, and Rachel are the mean girls. Rachel is the oracle, for goodness sake, and Calypso gave Percy up. If you guys are really fans, you will know that. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)


**Hi readers, so this is me, DemigodOfStories. I do not own Percy Jackson. In my stories, I try to make things different or unique you know? So when I read high school stories of Percy Jackson, I notice how it's always, Annabeth the good girl, Rachel & Drew & Calypso & Reyna is the 'mean girls'. i don't really understand why Rachel and Calypso is the mean girls. Calypso, in the end, she let Percy go! Sure, Percy had teeny bit of feelings for her, but that doesn't mean that she's a enemy to Annabeth! Those two didn't even meet yet! And Rachel, She step aside! Don't you guys get that? Rachel became the oracle, she chose to be the oracle, so she let Percy go for Annabeth! So how can you fans make Rachel the bad guy when Rachel step aside? Honestly! Now, how about Reyna? Please, who cares that she wants Jason too? It's not like if Piper and Reyna actually yelled to each other, "I WANT JASON," or that Reyna is a slut! When did ****_that_**** happen? So don't judge me at this story if I made Annabeth and her friends that I chose to be the mean girls. I just want to see this side of the story!**

I clapped my hands excitedly. I'm so excited! I'm finally going to school! My whole life, I was homeschool, stuck in my room. My family was the richest and grandest family on Earth, The Montoya's. Except the thing is my family members got money...by evil. You all will figure it all out later. My father is Atlas Titan Montoya, he got money for the sky. People do not know that Atlas use the money to crash planes. They think that the planes crashed because of a horrible lightning or bad fuel. It is terrible!

I then stared at myself. I can't be like them in the future. They will create the end of the world. I will not. I sighed. Sooner or later, when I get older, I will have to do what Atlas will do. The only thing that is keeping me here from running away is my aunt, Rhea Titan Montoya. She tries to reason with the family, but it never works. She always come here and tell me what happens.

I shook my head. If I'm going to start new, I shouldn't tell anyone about my family...yet. I'm just going to keep my name to Calypso Montoya, I suppose. The Titan part is so not overrated.

I braided my cinnamon colour hair, it was still messy. A few of my sided hair fell out dancing around my face as the window opened with wind flying in. I wore my white silk shirt, braided golden belt, and jean shorts. I put on my black boots. I suppose I look good enough for my first day getting out of my room, and better, to school! To meet people! I checked my backpack. Pencil Case, Check! Paper, Check! Folders, Check! Gym Clothes, Check! And my phone! CHECK!

"Bye, sweetheart," said Rhea in the kitchen. I looked around the house. It was spectacular! My room is not the only room as I thought. "Bye!" I yelled back. I then ran out the door. Everywhere look so...amazing! Trees were green, leaf was flying around. I spin around happily. My room was big, so Rhea managed to teach me how to play skateboard, but let say, it took 3 years. It was so hard, I fell on my bed once, thankfully. I rode my skateboard on the gravel. It's not soft..it's rough, but I still managed. When I got to the high school, after checking the GPS, I went in.

There were trophies, and medals, and certificates.

I suddenly bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry, I'm new here and all-" I said. Great, such a good new impression. I looked up. It was a boy with messy raven black hair, and sea green eyes. "It's fine," he said softly. I gasped to myself. Man, he looks so...wow. This is the first time I see a boy that's not from my family! I gaped at him. He chuckled. He lifted me up. "New?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled. Oh my gosh. "Well see you later, I'm Percy," introduced the boy with amazing green eyes, Percy. "I'm Calypso Ti- um, I'm Calypso Montoya," I said. "Cool, nice to meet you Calypso Montoya," said Percy. He winked as he went off with a EMO and a boy with curly brown eyes.

I then suddenly was pushed to the lockers. "Ow," I muttered. I looked up. There was a girl with blond princess curly hair that was obviously natural, grey eyes. She look nice. I then look down. Is she even allow to wear that? She got a pink crop top that was so short that you could see her bra. She got short jeans that are as short that you could see a bit of her butt. "Who are you, newbie?" growled the girl. "I'm Calypso," I responded. "Don't talk to Percy, you garbage bag, why would you think he will be interested in you out of all people? The whole school knows that is Percy and I will end up together **( It includes you fans too, :P ) **so back off," threatened the girl. She then pulled back and flip her hair. "I'm Annabeth Chase," was her response.

Annabeth and her crew then went after. "Wow, you seriously stick up for yourself," said a voice. I turned around shivering. Today was one of the worst days ever! I didn't know that Percy was her boyfriend. A red head was there grinning at me. She had on purple headphones, a white shirt that was splattered with the colour paint of the rainbow. She had long jeans that had splatters of purple and blue paint that mixed a bit. She got black sneakers. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she said. She tied her hair to a ponytail. She got peace signs earrings. I like this girl, she got good taste. "Nice to meet you, I'm Calypso-" I was then cut off. "Titan Montoya, I know. My dad knows your dad," cut off Rachel.

"I'm trying to hide the Titan part," I grumbled. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I see that you just met Annabeth and the crew. I call them Drama Queens. Still working on the nickname. Annabeth is like...a sweetheart to Percy. She only acts like her real self toward Percy. Toward us 'normals', she turned to a total Drama queen and act all...bitchy," said Rachel. "Wow," I muttered. She shrugged. "Her and her crew use to be nice. Now only boys that they approve of and cheerleaders. One of her best friends, is Piper Mclean, a cheerleader. Piper Mclean got brown curled hair that is like Annabeth's except is so not natural, kaleidoscope eyes that make boys mesmerized, and red blood lips. She is dating Jason Grace, one of the jocks," said Rachel. "So every school has girls like them?" I asked confuse.

"Um, yeah! Were you hiding under a rock?" asked Rachel confuse. "Maybe," I replied. Her expression then softened. "Let me guess, your dad locks you in your room," asked Rachel. I sighed but nodded. "Like Rapunzel, except you managed to get out without a prince," smirked Rachel. Suddenly a girl ran over. She had obsidian black eyes, and long black hair, she had a purple hoodie, and black coloured jeans, with matching purple sneakers. "Hey, Rachel. New?" asked the girl puzzled. I nodded. "I'm Calypso Montoya," I said. "Cool! I'm Reyna," said Reyna. She noticed my expression. She sighed. "The reason I don't say my whole name is because it's sort of...um, let say, personal," said Reyna. I nodded understanding. I'm hiding Titan part of my whole name too.

"So what class do you have first for homeroom?" asked Reyna. I don't know. I took out my shedule. "Drama Class?" I asked. "Ah, you'll be with Rachel and The Drama Freaks. Maybe even with the Bitches, but eh, good luck," said Reyna. Suddenly the bell rang. "See you guys in math class," said Reyna as she ran off. I followed Rachel to the auditorium.

Yup, Annabeth and Piper were there chattering. Rachel and I sat at the back. Three figures then went toward us. "Hey, Calyspo, right?" asked the boy. The shadow lifted and I realized it was Percy. I blushed red. "Yes, and your Percy," I said. He nodded. "Can I sit here?" he asked pointing to the empty seat beside me. I nodded. Percy and his group then started to chatter. I noticed Annabeth was giving me a scowl. "Don't look," muttered Rachel. I nodded looking away from Annabeth.

"Okay, people, welcome! So this time, the play we are going to do is Cinderella," said the director. "Now, Annabeth Chase, darling, why don't you go first?" asked the director. Annabeth stood up. "Sure, Ms. Lopez," said Annabeth sweetly. She then went on the stage. Annabeth Chase then started to sing. "I'm going to sing Love Story," said Annabeth winking at Percy. I glanced at Percy. His expression was expressionless.

**We were both young when I first saw you.**  
**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**  
**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**  
**See you make your way through the crowd**  
**And say, "Hello,"**  
**Little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**  
**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**  
**And I was crying on the staircase**  
**Begging you, "Please don't go"**  
**And I said...**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**  
**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**  
**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**  
**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**  
**Oh, oh.**

**Cinderella are you really that happy?**  
**Cinderella are you really that lucky?**  
**I wanna know is your life like you dreamed ?**

**Here I am**  
**Trying to find my way**  
**I've kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince**  
**I think they lied**  
**I was promised much more than this**  
**Where's my happy-ever-after?**

**Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom**  
**Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming**  
**I wanna know where is my happy end**  
**Cinderella got a prince and kingdom**  
**Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming**  
**I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?**

**Something's wrong 'cause all my glass shoes break**  
**And no one's ever helped this damsel in distress**  
**To hell with this**  
**I'm not gonna waste more time**  
**I won't wait to find prince charming**

**Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom**  
**Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming**  
**I wanna know where is my happy end**  
**Cinderella got a prince and kingdom**  
**Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming**  
**I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?**

**Cinderella are you really that happy?**  
**Cinderella are you really that lucky?**  
**I wanna know is your life like you dreamed ?**  
**Cinderella are you really that happy?**  
**Cinderella are you really that lucky?**  
**I wanna know is your life like you dreamed?**

Everyone clapped. Rachel whistled. "THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT," yelled Rachel. Ms. Lopez raised her eyebrows. "Maybe there might be a slight change," said Ms. Lopez quietly. She then stood up. "Okay, any more?" asked Ms. Lopez. Everyone stayed quiet. "Well, since I know all of you. I will just cast," said Ms. Lopez. She then went off. Rachel ran toward me and jumped over the stage to be beside me. "Oh my gosh, you are so going to pass, you sound amazing," said Rachel. "Noo, way, Annabeth will pass," I said blushing.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Modesty, hmm?" she said. I giggled. Suddenly Percy went up. "You were great," was all he said. He then left. "I think he likes you," nudge Rachel. "Please, if he does, Annabeth will kill me," I said. "Then, IM GOING TO MISS YOU," said Rachel hugging me. I burst out laughing. "C'mon, let's hurry to Math. Reyna's waiting," sang Rachel. Maybe high school isn't so bad.

**So how do you guys like it? Don't worry, sooner or later, Annabeth and her crew will start to become good. But for now, they will just be Mean Girls. Hope you guys enjoy, soon, I will update! ~DemigodOfStories**


End file.
